


Keep Me Alive

by autummnmc



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autummnmc/pseuds/autummnmc
Summary: After a traumatic car accident, Raquel was on the verge of dying; and she chose to accept that fact. But the man responsible of her incident wasn't going to give up so easily. He was determined to keep her alive.
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 18
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hóla! This is my first Serquel fanfiction I've written and I'm absolutely thrilled and terrified at the same time! I must remind you that I lack at vocabulary and is worst at describing things. I will be editing any errors/typos the moment I finish the book. Enjoy Reading!

RAQUEL woke up with every part of her hurting. A wave of nausea surged over her and she was sure she'd throw up any minute. What had happened? She thought, calm yet nervous, roaming her eyes around the room— a hospital room as observed. Though she doesn't know why she was here, it was clear to her that she had the worst incident in her life; Raquel couldn't feel nor move her legs, neither with her hands, her entire body wasn't functioning at all. But it hurts. She could feel the pain. And it wasn't doing her any good.

Just as she was about to call for a nurse, the door clicked open. A man, a doctor presumably in his late 30s early 40s entered, a look of surprise on his face as he casted a look on the awoken Raquel Murillo. It was unlikely, very unlikely, Sergio thought. There was only 10 percent chance she'd wake up, or atleast that's what he had assumed judging by the incident and the great impact on her head. 

He should be relieved. But he was rather nervous of this discovery. How was he gonna explain to her that he was responsible for what pain she's going through right now? And for a lifetime?

“Raquel Murillo”, he stated, finally saying something. “How are you feeling?”

Raquel looked down on herself, “P-pretty bad is one way to call it.”

He went on to write it on his notes before proceeding to approach her with heavy footsteps to get a closer look of her injuries.

Broken legs, discolated hips, her arms probably snapped too— and her head. The worst out of all injuries. 

“Can you recall what happened to you?” Sergio asked once more, composing himself to tell her the truth right away; that he was the one who did this to her.

Raquel shook her head. He expected so. 

He sighs, furious and feeling guilty for doing this to her. Raquel was a poor, unlucky woman. He just learned not so long ago almost everything about her life. And she was a lonely woman, who had no one to depend on except her boyfriend, but some time later during Raquel's recovery, he had ditched her with a letter and gave it to Sergio after he had delivered the news of how big the bill was gonna be. Of course Sergio was gonna pay for the expenses, but he wanted to test how much of a jerk this woman's boyfriend really was. And it was more than a hundred, he's sure.

“How long was I... in here?”, Raquel asks in a hoarse voice, it was much likely because of nervousness. “How much money am I gonna pay?”

Sergio couldn't have pity her any more. She looked so afraid and lost. And to know he was the primary reason why is taunting him.

“You've been out for almost a month. But don't worry about anything Miss Murillo, I—I felt the need to pay for everything considering—”

“You paid... My bills?”

He could only nod then.

— — —

It was funny. Sergio Marquina was and IS a superior doctor yet here he is, pulling Raquel on her wheelchair and dragging her like he was her own personal assistant on the hospital's refreshing garden he had mentioned awhile ago. She offered to just get a nurse or any assistance other than him to bring her there, but Sergio refused to, which was rather odd and awkward for her. It had been messy when he tried to help her stand and sit on the wheelchair, it took them about 10 minutes before succeeding. 

Arrived, they both settled on the peaceful and quite garden of MH Hospital. Sergio came to a conclusion that Raquel was a nature person, by the way she was determined to see the view of the city despite her injuries, it was a loving attribute of hers. He admires women who was always keen and certain like Raquel, not romantically though, for sure.

“This is the only nice part of this hospital”, Raquel commented as Sergio tried not to show how kind of offended he was.

But it was true. “I agree.”

“It's so peaceful. For a moment you could forget how hellish and trash this place is”, she went on.

Instead of being offended, Sergio found himself smiling and slightly giggling. The way she had describe HIS hospital was honest but exaggerated. Sure, it ain't so pleasant, but it wasn't so ugly too.

She frowned, “What's so funny?”

“The way you describe MY hospital.”

Shit!

Her eyes widened in realization. Not only was the owner of the hospital helping her around but was insulted by her too! It had seemed and sounded like she was ungrateful. Her cheeks flushed pink in embarassment, trying to suppress a groan.

“I didn't mean it that I just don't like hospitals—”

Sergio cut her off the instant he noticed he had embarassed her when he never meant to. “No, no. I totally agree with you. This was my first hospital ever and I was young back then.”

Raquel looked up at him, who flashed a reassuring smile. She never dared to insult him nor his hospital anymore the next few minutes. 

Then there was only silence. The both of them admiring the scenery infront, it was truly a peace of mind. Raquel had decided to go back the moment she snapped back to reality and realized once more that he had been standing for 10 minutes.

“Are you sure?”, Sergio asked, he looked like he didn't mind it but for Raquel it was still unpleasant to keep him standing like that while she was relaxing on a wheelchair.

She nodded, certain. Surely there's another time she could visit back here. Sergio started to move her wheelchair again, bringing both of them back to the 'hellish and trash' hospital. He chuckled silently on the thought.

On the way back to her room, she remembered a question she failed to ask awhile ago since she was in awe of his goodness.

Raquel cleared her throat, “Why pay my bills?”

She noticed how he halted for a mere second, before pushing her again. It had been the question he was trying to avoid. Ever since they've talked, she seemed too grateful, and had been treating him like a good friend rather than the rich doctor who owns this place, it saddens him to know it might change if he says the truth then.

“I was the one responsible of putting you in on this”, he answered coldly, biting the insides of his mouth.

He was so thrilled when she didn't replied right away, start to think she was furious and is gonna start punching him the second after.

She finally lets out a sigh. “Is that why you are good to me?”

“No, of course not. I'm this good to my other patients. But well— yes I'm extra good to you partly because of that, but also because you're an interesting person, Raquel.”

She could hear the sincerity in his voice. She doesn't know why but she believed Sergio right away when usually she doesn't. It must be the effects of the incident.

She pushed the thought away, “Then you must have known what really happened to me”, Raquel softly said. “Will you tell me?”

“You were running. I was a bit drunk, it happened so fast and I didn't see you go so... I... I hit you”, he hesitantly answered, recalling how it had happened and why it happened. It was one of the devastating days. “I'm sorry Raquel, you have every reason to be mad at me, hit me anyway you like when you regain your strength if it helps.”

He expected a shout of agony for making her miserable, but instead earned a snort from her who started to cackle on the spot.

She stopped to say, “I'm not that kind of person.” and continued to chuckle on his assumption.

Yes, indeed. She was not that kind of person. She was a mysterious, unique, and interesting individual. And it had Sergio more curious of who she really is.

He grinned, “I'm glad you're not.”

— — —

It was lunch time but Sergio felt obliged to visit Raquel. It only had been 2 hours yet he still had the urge to see her. He knocked on the door first, waiting for her answer, but there never was. He eventually opened the door, only to find Raquel sprawled out on the floor, shaking and trembling.

Seizure.

Sergio acted immediately, placing her on her side and grabbed vastly the tissue to take out the food she had been eating and the pillow to support her head. It seemed like the seizure started not so long ago, he timed his assumption.

After 10 seconds, he started to get worry of her, seizure occasionally happen for someone who has TMI, yes, but having it for more than two minutes could be dangerous already.

She stopped. Sergio wasted no time and carried her back to bed, carefully and slowly sat her down. For the next couple hours, he didn't mind to go back to his office, determined to keep an eye on her until she wakes up.

A small groan alerted Sergio. Raquel was finally awake. He sat infront of her the instant and held her cheek with his one hand. It felt smooth and relaxing, she could feel herself melting into his touch and fall asleep right away.

“Do you recognize me?”

“Sergio?”

“Yes. Very good. What do you remember?”

“I collapsed.”

He broke the contact and placed out two fingers infront of her, “How many fingers do you see?”, he asks.

“Two”, Raquel answered.

Sergio nodded his head in approval and got up to offer her a glass of water, which she accepted and drank slowly. She should be good now.

The seizure wasn't much serious, fortunately, but he figured out he should spend more time watching and monitoring her if ever it comes back. He proceeded to sit down on the couch beside her bed.

Just then, her stomach quietly growled, and she remembered she collapsed before she could eat anything. He noticed right away and offered her food. She thanked him for his hospitality and started to eat, with Sergio entertaining himself by reading a book.

Raquel was thankful of him. Though he caused all of this, she still feels lucky to meet a good guy Iike him. He sounds ever so sincere, kind and friendly, even innocent. She hadn't met so many guys in her life, there were a few but they were assholes. Sergio wasn't like those guys.

She casted a glance at him as she remembered someone. “Sergio. Did a guy come visit me while I was out, by any chance?”

Sergio closed his book and came to the realization about her jerky boyfriend. He honestly had forgotten about him. 

“Roberto. Your boyfriend right?”

A little curve formed on her face, “Yes, him.”

He pulled out a piece of folded paper from his pocket and handed it to her, who immediately stopped eating to read the letter.

Sergio stared at her worriedly. Worried of what she was gonna feel. She just had a seizure, that itself could be tiring already, now having to deal with a boyfriend who broke up with her using a letter? That could emotionally drain her. It could be dangerous for her health.

After reading it, Raquel's face became unreadable, her small smile faded and it had Sergio grow more conscious of her. 

“What a bastard”, she hissed, followed by a sigh. “I should have never gone with him when he's just gonna leave me when I'm at my worst.”

Sergio agreed, “You deserve more than that.”

She stared at him warily, he started to get afraid he might have said something triggering.

“Why do you think so?”

“W-well,” he stuttered, trying to find the right words. “you are an incredible woman. Interesting, as I've said. And I believe you're a good person, too. You entertain me in such way I've never been entertained by a patient before.”

Raquel tried to hide her smile on what he had described her. It was flattering, his honesty and choice of words, it was making her feel good for herself. Sergio Marquina really wasn't one of those asshole men she met.

She snapped, “Don't you think that maybe its just because you have never spent more time with those patients than you did with me?”

“You answered yourself. I like being alone, so I never find it beneficial for my part to spend extra time with them. But it's different with you, Raquel. I find your company amusing.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't actually think people would read this. I'm astonished! Thank you for the feedbacks! It means so much to me. ❤️🥺

“IT must be nice,” Raquel spoke. “to have someone waiting for you at home.”

Sergio merely raised a brow at her, confused of what she was talking about. The both of them were back in the garden. Gladly, helping her get up and sit down wasn't as chaotic as their first try. And the garden was much more closer now since Raquel was moved to ward.

It had been hard for Sergio to deliver her the news; that she was gonna stay here for more months to fully recover, which is by the way, could be impossible. Astonishingly, she took the news rather calmly. She should be alright with it.

“What do you mean?” he asks cluelessly.

She looked up at him and met his eyes, pure confusion was written all over his face. It puzzled her, doesn't he have a family waiting for him back home? For sure he does, it wouldn't make any sense if he doesn't.

“Your wife. Kids. Don't you have one?”, she said.

He grinned in response and shook his head. It hadn't crossed in his mind for awhile now since his brother, Ándres, were the only one to bring that topic up— but he's long gone now.

Raquel chuckled, “Impossible! Mr. Marquina. You're too handsome and attractive, surely there must be someone?”

To her surprise, he shook again, and her mouth slightly parted with his response. She didn't wanna believe him, judging by how he's a handsome, really athletic-like guy. It just sounds so unbelievable to know he hadn't found a gorgeous, hot woman. Sergio had only then realized that she had called him handsome and attractive. It usually doesn't flatter him when random girls say that— but with her, it was different, his cheeks were heating up and he could feel himself frozen on the spot. Normally, he takes compliment from the patients, mostly from Agata calmly and forget it the second after, what kind of sorcery had Raquel done with him that her compliments had affected him in such a way it never had before?

He found it funny.

It didn't take long before she announced to go back to the ward and meet the patients that she's going to be spending time with the next few months. They went back there then as said, to the room where the ward members usually eat breakfast together.

On the way, Raquel couldn't help but ask Sergio again, “Don't you like kids?”

“I do”, he answered cooly, “but having one could be exhausting.”

“How about a girlfriend?”, she asks more, curious of his opinion. 

Sergio didn't replied right away. And for a moment there, Raquel thought he could be perhaps gay. Which is a bummer, because she admits, he was a likeable guy, her type really, though of course she was never gonna jump right in to a relationship, she barely knew him. Still, she do likes him.

He hesitantly said, “I-I don't mind having a girlfriend. But I like being alone. So when I realized that women like to intrude your privacy and want to know every secrets you have, I suppose I came to a conclusion that it'd be better not to have one. Plus, having one is pretty tiring too— the responsibility, the dont's and do's, and you're pretty much not allowed to live life as freely as you like.”

Raquel scoffed and opened her mouth to add in that there are women who are beyond that, but immediately shut it off when they've arrived inside a large, noisy room.

“Tokyo clearly is a masserati!”

“For goodness sake Denver. Women are NOT cars!”

She frowned at their names. Tokyo, Denver, they were plainly city names. People actually name their kids after those? Well she don't mind honestly, it just seems weird to know that there are two people named after cities in one room.

The members immediately stopped talking for a brief moment when Sergio behind her, cleared his throat. Their eyes landed to Raquel first, then back to him and soon enough they were calling him 'Professor' and invited the two to eat with them.

He pushed the wheelchair and positioned her beside a woman who had black raven hair, infront of the table. The woman gave her a warm smile and handed her hand out.

“Call me Nairobi, what's your nickname?”, Nairobi said, surprising her even more.

“I'm Ra—”

“Oh no dear,” she cut her off before Raquel could introduce, shaking her head slightly. “Nickname. Like a city name. I'm called Nairobi, infront of you is Tokyo, beside her is Denver and he's Rio, beside me is Palermo and Helsinki. You can pick any cities beside ours.”

All of them mumbled their hi's and hello's. The thought of city names still confused Raquel but had quickly thought of one. Lisboa. It was the most beautiful city she'd ever been to, she didn't travelled that much must be why, but still, it was a nice city with nice people. The name sounds feminine yet manly enough too, it just fits so.

Raquel nodded her head and hesitantly answered, “I should be Lisboa then. But why the city names?”

All of their looks went to Sergio who was simply listening to their conversation. “They think there's no fun in that. So while staying here, they chose to play a game where you have to guess one's name. If you had, you're gonna be switching places to someone who had the best, biggest room—which is Tokyo's because she has guessed Denver's name.” he briefly explained and grabbed a chip.

“Oh I'm good with my room”

“You also have to pay 150 bucks if you've been guessed. Maybe that's why they're afraid to say their real names too.”

Raquel snorted. Who had come up with this stupid idea? Though honestly, it could be fun too, for someone who hasn't been guessed. 150 bucks is a big money to lose.

The next few minutes, the gang started getting loud once more. One's opinion trashing another, talking about cars and girls, and soon the topic drifted back to the guessing game. One person only had two chances to guess each day, and none of them had guessed the other for today. Raquel could only listen to them, casting a glance at Sergio whom had been eating silently.

She wondered for a brief moment why he was called the professor, when the entire gang knew his real name. And ironically, he's a doctor. The thought faded away the moment Tokyo had called her out.

“Lisboa”, she said, “I heard you say 'Ra'. So I'm one step closer to getting 150 bucks from you.”

She furrowed a bro, “Bring it on then, Miss Tokyo. Though for sure I'm gonna be guessing yours first.”

Raquel noticed Sergio look at her in amusement, then the whole gang chuckled before they continued to eat in silence. The whole breakfast, Tokyo had been glaring at her.

Seems like she wasn't going to get along so easily with this competitive girl.

— — —

“Why do they call you professor?”, she finally had the guts to ask, settling on her new bed whilst Sergio was arranging some documents.

He looked back at her for a second, and went back to signing papers before answering, “They thought I looked like one. And that I know everything, that I always carry a book around with me like a professor. Plus my eyeglasses completed the look too. I'm not proud of it.”

Raquel lets out a chuckle, “Well it's true. You seem omniscient, really intelligent.” he only smiled back and then there was only silence. 

Awhile ago, she offered to just have an assistant again, thinking he had done enough for her. But Sergio, as stubborn as he is, pledged to be the one to assist her until she recovers. She didn't mind anyway, she liked him and his company. He makes a day pass by faster. And she can't wait until she does recover, she longed going outside again.

“You know,” he spoke out of blue and turned around from his chair to face her. “I'm not actually omniscient as you think I am. I have trouble reading people, and the same they are with me, they often misinterpret what I say.”

She grinned, “I like that you are open with me. You were awfully quiet during breakfast awhile ago.”

He nodded in response, and went back to the papers again. Raquel then took the remote, slowly regaining strength in her hands again, and turned the TV on to watch some cartoons.

She was such a baby, Sergio thought. He adores how real she actually is, not like those women who pretend to not like something just to prove they're cool.

— — —

Sergio had gone off back to his office saying there was an urgent meeting. He immediately called Palermo to watch over her while he was gone considering the guy had experience in medication and knows alot about seizure too.

Oh how Raquel hopes it won't come back today, she only had regained some of her strength, it'd be a bummer to lose it again. 

Back to Palermo, she learned he was gay when he introduced himself and said he had been in a relationship with a couple of 'guys'. It was surprising really, because then, he had assumed Sergio and her were together because he claimed he was an expert when it comes to men.

“What? No! I'm—I'm just a close friend”, she exclaimed, earning a low chuckle from him.

“If you say so...”, he said and shrugged, but he didn't looked like he actually believed her.

She sighed in annoyance and didn't speak for the next couple minutes, considering Palermo wasn't interested for small talk too. She continued watching TV then and he was flipping through the pages of magazine, both occupied of their own worlds. 

30 minutes later, the door opened and Sergio walked in, both of their heads turned to look at him. 

Raquel smiled, “Hey. How was the meeting?”

“Fine”, he simply said, looking exhausted. He turned to look at his friend, Palermo who had a grin plastered on his face. “How were you?”

“Good too.”

Palermo stood up and bid his goodbye, patting Sergio on his shoulder with a matching teasing smile before heading off to his room. He stared at Raquel in confusion.

“What happened?”, he asks, approaching.

She slightly chuckled on the thought of them dating, looking up at him, “He thought we're together. Ridiculous.”

Sergio could only giggle, Palermo as always. He then sat back down on his usual place, a table a few feet away from her bed with his back turned against her.

It had been a few minutes before he realized he forgot something, “Raquel, by the way...”, he turned to face her, who stared at him with full anticipation, “I'm gonna be running errands tomorrow. I thought, perhaps, you want me to pick up something?”

Raquel thought of the things that might entertain her during her stay thoughtfully and told them to Sergio who began to list them. Apparently, it was a thing, every member of the ward requests Sergio for some things and he buys them every month, it made Raquel feel less needy to know it wasn't just her, judging by how she had been bossing him around since yesterday.

“Do I have to pay you or anything?” she asks.

“No, not at all. I'm gonna be using the funds of the hospital to buy them, but to ensure we don't lose money over this, every member of each ward have to work. They wrap canned goods and we sell them outside and the money goes in to the funds.” Sergio explained.

A small smile formed on her face, this was really an odd, unique hospital.

She responded with, “So it's a win-win.”

“It's a win-win.”

And they smiled at each other.


End file.
